


Remembering Kaze's Father

by FamiliarBluebird



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Grieving, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarBluebird/pseuds/FamiliarBluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Father's day drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Kaze's Father

A small wisp of smoke wafted up from a single burning incense stick, precariously balanced upon it’s holder. The cinders of soft-burning orange essence released a sweet scent, filling the room with the calming aroma of lavender. It also served as the only source of illumination in the room Kaze had claimed for this special day, barely giving off enough light to make his face visible in the darkness. However, the light was not meant to illuminate Kaze; it shined upon the only image of his father that he had; standing in it’s frame on the floor across him.

There he sat in silence, legs crossed in the lotus position with his hands pointing towards the ceiling in front of his chest. His hair draped over his forehead, head bowed in respect for the man who had died at the hands of a Mokushujin; the man who had imparted his ideals and values upon Kaze. Without his father, Kaze could never have been half the man he was today.

Indeed, it was from his father he had learned the importance of loyalty and respect. His father had kept their clan together during times of strife and during times of peace; ruling justly and fairly over their people and maintaining their connections with the Hoshidan nobles. If Kaze could amount to even a quarter of the man he was, then he could be satisfied.

And so he sat; minutes turning into hours. Time had no meaning in this room; Kaze remained frozen in his place. He would remain there until the incense gave out, giving a last puff of smoke before the last of the stick had burned entirely. Without a moment of hesitation, he replaced it with another stick, quickly lighting it as the cycle began anew.

However, he shifted to a new position; kneeling in front of the frame, forehead grazing the floor as was customary in Hoshido. In this pose, he remembered all that his father was, cherishing the fruits of all of his labor. He pleaded for his father’s forgiveness for his misstep that lead to Sumeragi’s death and Corrin’s capture; swearing to better himself so that such incidents would not happen again. He apologized for his brother’s absence, knowing that Saizo could not be here due to clan duties. He informed his father that all was well with Mother, and that she still fawned after the brothers from time to time.

He thanked his father for everything that he had done; grateful for all the effects that he could still feel. His father was certainly a powerful man, still able to exercise his charisma and influence over things that still happened now, though carried out by his admirers.

On this day, he was always reminded of the man Kaze strove to be. It bestowed him with new determination to better himself and to remain loyal to his cause, whatever it may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally putting this account to good use; I've been registered since 2014 and this is my first time publishing.
> 
> I'm not used to writing stories outside of RP, so please send me any feedback you have!


End file.
